


Settling

by Jingle



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Animated Fandoms, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Disney's House of Mouse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Community: disney_kink, Crack, Gen, Sentimental, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and the gang's daemons settle.</p><p>For the Disney Kink Meme prompt: "Robin Hood probably works best, Lion King or Mickey and the gang could possibly work too, maybe Honest John and Gideon. Anyway. Crack crossover premise; the animal characters' daemons are tiny humans."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling

Goofy's daemon had settled first. Everyone had excepting that Janice would take the jester form she often favored, but in the end, the tiny human figure was a plump, matronly middle-aged woman.  
  
No one understood this until Max came along, and then it was all very clear.  
  
Daisy presented one of those rare cases where the daemon and Animal shared a gender. Olivia hardly ever changed form from a feather boa-wearing, glamorous star, with blonde curls, and that was, indeed, the form she settled in. A diva, simply put.  
  
Minnie's daemon was called Tom, and wore coveralls and a hard hat when he settled. That was quite a mystery to everyone, for while Minnie did work hard, she was mainly thought of as being the sweet one. Once the House of Mouse was established, with Minnie truly being the glue that held it together, it made a bit more sense.  
  
Donald's Maria had a settled form that everyone instantly felt suited Donald perfectly. She was not a sailor, which Donald had hoped for. On first glance, she looked like any non-descript human, and while some daemons did take such forms, Maria wasn't like that. A closer look revealed that she always carried around a tiny microphone, and she was constantly telling jokes at others' expense. The quintessential angry comedian, that was Maria.  
  
Mickey was the last of the group to settle. His daemon, like Daisy's, had the same gender he did. He settled in the form of a smartly-dressed man, with combed back hair and a small mustache. He always talked about pressing onwards in the world.  
  
His name was Walt.


End file.
